Eclipse's Musicbox
Eclipse's Musicbox Artifact: 3 Dots Commitment Cost: 0 (Artifact need not be attuned, see below) Hearstone Slots: 0 Magical Material: Yellow Jade When the Primordial War came, Adrian, the River of Torments, hid all of his sub-souls away beneath the surface of his dark waters. There, no Solar could reach them, nor could any warrior or mage force them from beneath the surface. The Solars tried in vain to do battle with the dark river, but it was all for naught. Even with their unthinkable power, the Solars could not do battle with Adrian himself. All who drew near the river plunged into its depths, never to be heard from again, for the Primordials had writ the world so that it would be so. The solars could no more evade the rivers grasp then they could draw a square with five right angles, and as legions of dragon blooded and circles of solars knew their end in his depths, Adrian rejoiced, for he thought his victory assured. It was one of the Eclipse caste who finally defeated him -- walking without fear to the rivers edge and kneeling beside it. As the dark waters rose to claim her as they had many solars before, she took a breath, and she sang. Even as the caustic water burned at her flesh and ate away her artifacts, ready to claim her for an early grave, she sang of its beauty and grace. Of its virtues and deep mystery so far beyond her comprehension, and of her longing to know it as more then a foe on the battlefield. It was the most beautiful sound that had ever been heard in Creation, the solar's charms carrying the sound clear through the dark water to the bottom below. And at that sound, Adrian knew that he had at last found a true love with which to spend the rest of eternity, and the first of his sub-souls burst from the river to embrace the creature he knew he could cherish so much. She hugged him back, said it was all going to be okay, and then tore his throat out. The name of the eclipse who slew Adrian has been lost to history, but the song she sang has not been. The few solars and dragonbloods who heard it could never forget it's wonder, and while they lacked the ability to truly recreate it, copies and interpretations continued to appear all the way to the Age of Sorrows. The musicbox is one of the better copies. A seemingly ordinary, mundane musicbox made from yellow jade and oak, the musicbox is capable of playing indefinitely without any winding. The summon opens it, and leaves it open for the duration of his casting, letting it's siren song work its way into Malfeas along with his magical call. Demons who hear it cannot help but answer, longing for the peace and tranquility it promises, that their shattered minds can never have. A demon summoner using the artifact must bind the demon with the plate of the Ecstatic. Demons who cannot be summoned with the plate cannot be summoned with this musicbox. While the demon can still have either limit track, the summoner is always the subject of it's affections -- the demon believes itself to be in love with the solar who calls it. These feelings are not entirety one way, however, as for the duration of the binding (whatever that may be), the summoner gains a positive intimacy towards the demon so bound. Many weak demons will voluntarily let themselves be bound to know such happiness -- stronger one's are at -4 to their pool to resist binding as they yearn for the solar behind the music, if only subconsciously. Category:Grey Wolf Category:CotUS Category:CotUS Panoply